The Narrator
by kelpiie
Summary: Amu has a voice narrating her life in vivid detail. Nobody can hear it, and she knows and accepts that but not the voice . What she doesn't know is that cats have extraordinary hearing... AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I have come back to Fanfiction, ready to write. :D**

**Amu: Oh joy. I guess this is another Amuto story, correct?**

**Ikuto: -crossing fingers-**

**Me: Indeed it is.**

**Yoru: She does not own Shugo Chara, only this story. [cuz if she owned Shugo Chara, she'd own Iku—]**

**Me: OKAY YORU THAT'S ENOUGH :D Time to get with the story.**

The Narrator

Chapter One

The Voice

_Amu drew pictures of felines, mostly cats. She was actually obsessed over the cats, for her love—_

Amu dropped her pencil, scowling at the ceiling.

"Will you SHUT UP, whoever you are?!" she shrieked.

_Amu shouted at the ceiling, ordering something to "shut up"._

"Ugh!" Amu said through clenched teeth. She tossed her sketchbook filled with, indeed, feline pictures.

_Ever since two weeks ago, an "annoying voice", as she usually said to herself while doing schoolwork as she daydreamed about her little Ikuto, has been narrating her whole life in wonderful detail. Every little secret was revealed—_

"Amu-chan, time for dinner!"

"Be right there, mother!" Amu yelled downstairs.

_Amu couldn't just stall, for her mother was making her special spaghetti – bright red tomato sauce, round, lush meatballs, perfect noodles steaming…_

"Oh. My. Gosh." Amu said restlessly. She fled down the stairs and sat at the table with a _huff._

_Amu saw her mother dishing generous helpings of the dinner, along with her special drink, --_

"Did _anyone _hear that?!" Amu yelled.

"Here what, Amu-chan?" her mother asked when she came back with a china plate.

_Apparently, nobody could hear—_

"That voice! It's telling a story. No, not just a story, my _life!_"

Amu's mother whispered something to her father along the lines of "too young to have schizophrenia" or "depressed".

"Amu, why don't you go to bed? I'll bring the spaghetti up to you," Amu's father said.

"Fine," Amu didn't resist.

_She really needed some rest. Large purple bags hung from the bottom of her eyes. Her hair was a mop, as if you could scrub the floor with i—_

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

The family looked at her like she was crazy, then shrugged.

"Amu-chan must be going through puberty!" Ami shouted, clapping.

**Me: How'd you like it?  
Amu: I hated it.**

**Ikuto: There was no Amuto. YOU HAVE DECEIVED ME!! –cries-**

**Me: NOBODY give him a towel! –slobber-**

**Amu: …Odddddddddddd…**

**Yoru: REVIEW or she won't update ~nya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay. The promised 2****nd**** chapter. X3**

**Ikuto: There better be Amuto here.**

**Amu: There better be Tadamu here.**

**Yoru: There better be Yiki here.**

**Ran: There better be Raichi here.**

**Suu: There better be Siseki here.**

**Dia: There better be Cheese x Dia here.**

**Me: SHUT UP!!! _ Anyway, here we goooo. xD OH OH and the charas aren't in the story. Well they don't really talk. So yeah.**

The Narrator

Chapter Two

Hiding… Hearing

_A knock came on Amu's balcony window. She tossed and turned, desperate for some sleep._

"Open up," a husky voice came from outside.

"No…voice…spaghetti… ….pickled icecream…"

Ikuto muffled a smirk. He realized the door was open and slid it open, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Hello, strawberry," he whispered with a smirk. Immediately Amu woke up.

_Amu gazed at the person before her. The midnight blue hair, much better than the midnight sky itself, those dark blue ocean eyes she was drowning in, the soft lips she…_

"SHUT IT!" Amu yelled, but not loud enough for Ami to wake up,

_For she was in the next room, sleeping soundly, completely unaware of the gorgeous man in the other room._

"What's that?" Ikuto asked, looking around.

"W-Wh-what?" Amu asked, looking around too.

"That voice…" Ikuto answered.

Amu blushed a deep red. "I think it might be Ami talking in her sleep again!" Amu said.

_Amu sighed mentally. At least blushes could not be witnessed in the dark of the night. Because since her love, Ikuto, was there, blushes were sure to arrive._

Ikuto silenced a smirk in the darkness.

Amu rubbed her temples, and looked up at Ikuto.

"What do you want?"

"I want to stay here."

_Amu's heart jumped, but stupidly denying her wanting for him to stay, she pulled her cool and spicy attitude on him._

"No."

"Yes," he replied, leaning in.

A deep blush was spread across her cheeks.

"No!"

"Yesss," his face was closer now.

"…N…"

"What was that, Amu?"  
_She couldn't resist those kitty eyes, the soft fur-like hair…_

"Fine," she said with an exasperated sigh.

Ikuto smirked and jumped in Amu's bed, turned over, and fell asleep.

"WHHAAHHAHA!" Amu shrieked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Ikuto murmured.

_Amu decided to let him. After all, who wouldn't let a beautiful cat sleep next to them?_

Ikuto smirked. Whatever the voice was, he sure liked it.

**The Next Morning**

_Amu rolled over on something soft and warm. She nuzzled her face into it._

"Morning, pervert," Ikuto smirked. Amu opened her eyes in a flash again.

A shriek could be heard in Canada from there.

"HENTAI! ROOM! BED! WARM! HO—"

"Shush, Shush, Amu. I know you think I'm hot,"

"HOT NOT!" Amu said.

_Pfft, that's a lie, _

"SHUT UP YOU!"

"Shut up who?"  
Amu smacked her head and flopped on her bed again.

"Can I have my shirt back, Amu?"  
"I don't have your shirt, Hen—"

"Uh, yeah you do."

_It was then Amu realized that she was wearing Ikuto's shirt._

_He had taken it off before he went to bed._

_Then she remembered._

_In the middle of the night, since it was winter, she shivered. Grabbing something warm, she took it and put it on, not thinking of what it was._

"I don't understand how that's possible," Amu said, crossing her arms.

"Can I just have it? Unless you like seeing me like this," he smirked. She turned to him this time and her face turned crimson.

No shirt.

"SH-SHIRT! PUT ON YOUR FREAKING SHIRT!" she yelled.

"Geez… Amu has become hostile. I would put my shirt on if only I could get it back."

Amu threw the shirt at him.

"Um, Amu."

"What do you want this time?"  
"…Where's _your _shirt?"

_Amu slowly looked downwards. This time the shriek could be heard in Alaska, and could probably crack some glaciers._

"Gosh, you overreact," Ikuto murmured. He turned to leave.

_Amu did not want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. To stay…_

Amu had a silent whimper.  
"Does Amu want me to stay?"

"N-No! Get out!" she grit her teeth.

_Amu was hiding her feelings._

He smirked and sat near Amu.

"I'll stay then," he said and hugged her **[Yes, she has a shirt on, pervs. XD]**

**Me: That was a crappy chapter. But I just wanted to explain : KITTIES HAVE AWESOME hearing. I don't know that for sure; I've never owned a cat, but whatever. :P**

**Ikuto: Cuuuuddle.**

**Me: With meeeeeee.**

**Tadase: Like zomg guys did you see the latest pie style? It's like, so ORIGINAL, I could daiiii.**

**All: …Woowww…?  
Tadase: like omg I got a text, I'll see you guyz later, like, KTHXBAII!**

**Yoru: She won't update until she gets at least 5 more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I haven't updated this story in a long time! :D **

**Ikuto: Since it's Christmas… do you think you can actually write some AMUTO?!?!**

**Me: WTF I JUST WROTE SOME SO GEEZ**

**Amu: Oh… please kill me now…**

**Yoru: She doesn't own Shugo Chara, ~nya! **

**Me: OH AND P.S: The reason why I'm updating is cuz I got really good reviews and I think you guys deserved an update. ANNND I'M HAPPY BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND WHO MOVED TO TEXAS AND I HAVEN'T SEEN IN THREE YEARS JUST CAME TO VISIT AND SHE'S STAYING UNTIL JANUARY SI—**

**Ikuto: On with the story!!**

**Me: Oh, and this might have some bad language. Well, Amu IS sixteen in this story. So psh. :| **

The Narrator

Chapter Three

My Little Kitten

_Amu was so happy that a certain little feline was there, even though she was too "cool and spicy" to admit it._

"Shut up…" Amu murmured. She rubbed her temples.

"You know, Amu, I think we both hear this voice.

"Um, w-what v-voice?" She stuttered. Noooo!

_She didn't want Ikuto to know that there was a voice narrating her whole life! She didn't want him to know her true fee—_

"_That_ voice." Ikuto smirked. "I like it, though. It makes me feel like a sexy Edward Cullen."

"Ikuto, you read Twilight?!"

"No. I hear you talking about it in your sleep, though," Ikuto smirked again and ruffled Amu's hair.

"W-whaaaaa?!"

_ Amu was so embarrassed! She wasn't _that _much of a Twilight fan, but she _did_ think Edward Cullen was kinda… sexy._

"That's a lie!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto laughed. Amu stopped screaming and listened to him laugh. She'd never heard him do this. All he did was… well, smirk, and that didn't count as a laugh.

_As she listened to his musical laugh, she couldn't help but to imagine him and her laughing together. Splashing in a pool, running through a field… doing naughty stuff…_

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Amu screamed. Then she heard feet pounding up the stairs.

_Amu knew instantly who it was. It was –_

"DID MY LITTLE SPARROW JUST SWEAR?!"

_It was her father, Tsumugu._

"N-No, dad… I said something else… sorry for worrying you," Amu replied. Where was Ikuto? Did he hide?

"I sense a BOY! in here… Amu…" Tsumugu sat on Amu's bed. "You know how I feel about BOYS!. I don't like it when you see BOYS!. There better not be a BOY! In here…" Amu's dad emphasized each time he used the word "BOYS".

"Dad, relax! I have no hope of getting a boyfriend anyway."

"I don't even like you saying the word BOY!" Tsumugu yelled.

_Amu wished, though, that she could have a boyfriend. Someone like Ikuto… to snuggle against, to kiss on the cheek all day and allll…_

Amu could just _hear_ Ikuto's smirk from wherever he was. Probably in the closet.

Just then Midori, Amu's mother, entered Amu's room.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked. She eyed Tsumugu who was weeping in the corner of Amu's room.

"Amu and I are talking about… BOYS!, Midori."

"I think we should let Amu have a BOY!friend, honey," Midori grinned, mocking her husband in his pronunciation of "BOYS!".

"B-b-b-but… my little sparrooooow…" he wept some more. Then he ran out of the room and a door slammed shut.

"Bathroom," Midori and Amu said in unison. They giggled.

"Well, Amu, I'm serious. You can't just sit here taking care of Ami and not having someone to share your feelings with."

"Thanks mom. Well, I might be a step ahead of you."

"REALLY?" Midori screamed.

"I don't know… it's complicated…"

"WELL JUST MAKE SURE YOU'RE BEING SAFE! BUT IF YOU HAVE A GIRL NAME HER—"

"MOM! GET OUT!" Amu screamed. She pushed her mom out of the door and slid down, sighing.

_Amu actually thought about having a baby with Ikuto. _

Amu scowled. She _hated_ this voice, wherever it came from it HAD to stop. "You can come out, Ikuto, wherever you are," she called.

The closet door opened and out came a shirtless Ikuto.

"WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?!" Amu exclaimed.

_Amu secretly liked him shirtless…_

"It's hot in there. And I can see you shivering," he grinned, walked over to Amu and snuggled her neck.

"Wh…what are you d-doing, Ikuto…?" Amu shivered, not just because of the cold but his warm touch made her skin tingle.

Ikuto kissed her neck, not answering, but Amu could feel a grin against her neck.

_She was enjoying it. She wanted to kiss him back, but she couldn't… she hoped for a distraction…_

"I-Ikuto…" Amu sighed. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Amu-chan, it's for you!" Her mother called from downstairs. Amu quickly ran downstairs. She would do anything to get out of that scene, before she started to make it noticeable that she was enjoying Ikuto's little snuggling.

She opened the door and there stood…

"Tadase?"

**Me: Ooh, a cliffhanger. I'm so mean. xD**

**Ikuto: FFFF… I COULDN'T JUST KISS HER FOR A LITTLE MORE LONGER**

**Amu: Yeah, I mean, come on!**

**Me, Ikuto: o.o**

**Amu: …er… …er…**

**Ran: REVIEW! LALALLAAAALALLALALALALA REVIEW. I shall eat you if you don't, yay! :D**


End file.
